fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sully/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support *'Avatar:' "Sully? What are you mumbling about? ...And why are you holding your side? Is everything all right?" *'Sully:' "I'm fine! It's nothing! ...Leave me alone!" *'Avatar:' "You look anything but fine, Sully. You're not hurt, are you?" *'Sully:' "No, I... All right, I put on weight and my muscles mass is down. You believe that? We're fighting a war, and I'm getting a gut." *'Avatar:' "What? Are you sure? You look great to me- same as ever." *'Sully:' "Then you aren't looking hard enough. " *'Avatar:' "Well, this is a side of you I've never seen." *'Sully:' "The hell you talking about?" *'Avatar:' "Well, I just... didn't think you were the kind of person to worry about her figure." *'Sully:' "Gods, but you are a blooming ninny. This isn't about LOOKS! I said my muscle mass had dropped! And that's going to affect combat, which could get my arse KILLED!" *'Avatar:' "Eeeep! I mean, um, yes! Of course! I get it! ...P-please don't hurt me..." *'Sully:' "Hurt you? Why in the hell would I do that?" *'Avatar:' "*Ahem* Well, if you ARE worried about weight redistribution, you could try this." *'Sully:' "*Sniff* Gods, it smells like horse slop! What is it, some kind of jerky?" *'Avatar:' "It's a rare form of dried seaweed, actually. I bought it back in town. The shopkeeper said it contained "insane quantities of fiber." Then he just kept saying "insane" and cackled while doing a little dance... Quite an odd fellow, really." *'Sully:' "Hmm... Sounds risky." *'Avatar:' "Well, I know how brave you are..." *'Sully:' "Is that a dare? Fine then! I'll try it!" *'Avatar:' "Great! To tell the truth, I've put on a few pounds myself lately... I've been meaning to try the seaweed but was too scar-er, busy! Too busy." *'Sully:' "HA! Too much pie- that's your problem! All right then, Avatar. Let's see who can get in shape faster!" B Support *'Sully:' "Nnngh... Yearrrgh... *'Avatar:' "S-Sully? Oh, gods, Sully, what's wrong?! You look like a corpse! So worn out and thin! ... And your skin- it's GREEN! Have you been poisoned? What have you eaten lately?!" *'Sully:' "J-just the... dried seaweed... you gave me... Ate the... whole bag... last night... Oooooo... Unnngh..." *'Avatar:' "Wait... did you say... the WHOLE bag?" *'Sully:' "Is... that bad...?" *'Avatar:' "Sully, you're supposed to tear off a tiny piece and rehydrate it with water first. The chunk I gave you was a month's supply. If you ate the whole thing... Oh, dear heavens. Your poor bowels!" *'Sully:' "Kill... kill... you... for this..." *'Avatar:' "Sully, I am so, so sorry! I should have explained in more detail!" *'Sully:' "Grr... My own... d-damn fault, taking... shortcuts... But I won't... make that mistake again... Gonna start training... Rebuild muscles... Soon as I'm better..." *'Avatar:' "You must let me help you somehow. I just feel so awful about this." *'Sully:' "Well... I don't know... Maybe... Oh g-gods... Here it comes again... HPPPMF! (Sully leaves)" *'Avatar:' "... Yikes, that did not sound good..." A Support *'Sully:' "Hah! Yaaah!" *'Avatar:' "Looking good, Sully! Feeling better, I take it? And just LOOK at those muscles! I'd say your training's paid off." *'Sully:' "I'm getting there. Still got a bit of flab right here, though." *'Avatar:' "Where? Here?" *'Sully:' "Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" *'Avatar:' "Um, Sully? That's not fat. That's loose skin." *'Sully:' "Huh?" *'Avatar:' "I knew something was weird when you told me you were worried about getting flabby. You train harder than anyone I know." *'Sully:' "Skin, huh?" *'Avatar:' "It's probably a result of the seaweed. You lost a lot of weight during your trial and the muscle is still filling in. Give it another week of combat and eating right, and it'll disappear soon enough." *'Sully:' "Huh. I guess that makes sense." *'Avatar:' "Trust me. You're in perfect shape. I should know- I've been training with you all week!" *'Sully:' "Huh. ... Well, all right then." *'Avatar:' "I guess that means you win our contest. My belly hasn't shrunk an inch." *'Sully:' "Well, just don't go trying any of that damn seaweed! Har har har!" *'Avatar:' "Er... heh heh, n-no, that would be a foolish thing to- HuuuRRRRRRGH?! ... Uh-oh." *'Sully:' "Oh, don't tell me... You ate the seaweed?" *'Avatar:' "Y-you kept getting... skinnier... I h-had to... catch up..." *'Sully:' "You idiot! You saw what that stuff did to me!" *'Avatar:' "N-no, you're... Urk! You're right... S-s-so right... Gotta go! *GURRRF*" *'Sully:' "Yikes, that did not sound good..." S Support *'Sully:' "Feeling better, Avatar?" *'Avatar:' "I think the storm has passed, thank goodness. Plus all the training's starting to pay off! My muscles are hard as rocks! Just look at them! Rrrrrr…" *'Sully:' "…Whoa, that IS impressive. Hey, and check out my skin! It's all back to normal! See? Feel it!" *'Avatar:' "Er…" *'Sully:' "...What?" *'Avatar:' "N-no, I just… L-last time I touched you, you threatened to take my hands off." *'Sully:' "Yeah, well… Maybe I don't mind quite as much now." *'Avatar:' "No…? In that case, maybe it's time I gave you this…" *'Sully:' "…A ring? Are you… Are you proposing to me?" *'Avatar:' "I love you Sully! I can't think about anything else! When we started out, I just saw you as this intimidating stranger… But the more we trained, the more I saw what an amazing person you really are." *'Sully:' "… I see." *'Avatar:' "So wh-what do you say?" *'Sully:' "…I guess I've been thinking about you a lot as well, Avatar. Heh, even as I was cursing your name for that damn weight-loss seaweed… Of course, you showing off those muscles didn't hurt either, heh heh… What I want to say is… I feel the same way. So yes, I accept." *'Avatar:' "YES! Oh, I'm so happy! I can finally quit all these workouts… What do you say, shall we have a few pies to celebrate?" *'Sully:' "OH NO YOU DON'T!" *'Sully: "I… ah… I love you, you bastard. There, I said it. Now don't ask me again!"' With Female Avatar With Chrom With Frederick With Virion With Vaike With Stahl C Support *'Stahl: '''Thanks for training with me today. That was a great session. *'Sully: Ha! Giving up so soon? What a wimp! *'Stahl: '''Er, what? *'Sully: 'How can you call yourself a knight if you crap out so soon? The legendary knights who served Marth would never give up so easily. *'Stahl: 'You mean Cain and Abel? The "Bull" and the "Panther" from the old stories? *'Sully: 'That's the kind of strength we need to win this war. And it's the kind of strength I aspire to. *'Stahl: 'Well, sure. I mean, who wouldn't want to be a hero of legend and song? I just don't think I have it in me. I'm more of a...mellow type. *'Sully: 'Ha! Then take that attitude over to the kitchen, ya damn scullery maid. I plan to run circles around those rusty old legends. *'Stahl: 'Heh! You're something else. But perhaps I could stand to be a little more forceful in my training. *'Sully: 'Damn right! I won't stop until I'm built like the Bull! *'Stahl: 'Ha ha! I'm sure you'll... Wait, you're the Bull in this scenario? *'Sully: 'You got a problem with that? *'Stahl: 'No, no! No, that's...just fine. I guess that makes me the Panther, huh? Yeesh. I've got my work cut out for me... B Support *'Stahl: '...Enough! I yield! *'Sully: 'Oh, come on. You're better than this! Now you're just letting me win. *'Stahl: 'No one LETS you win anything, Sully. You take victories by force. *'Sully: 'Pfft. That's your excuse? *'Stahl: 'Hey, you know what I'm like. *'Sully: 'You lack confidence because you don't know yourself well enough. Here, shake my hand. ...Go on! Shake the damn thing! *'Stahl: 'Er, all right. *'Sully: 'Well? What do you feel? Tell me how my hand and yours are different. *'Stahl: 'Well, yours is smaller than I would have thought. ...And really soft! It's kind of nice, actually. *'Sully: 'You're getting distracted. Focus on the first thing you said. You're bigger than me, and you've got more muscle. Also, you're a better rider. So explain how it is that I keep kicking your arse all over the battlefield. *'Stahl: 'I don't know! I guess you just project this...aura. Like you're going to eat me for breakfast, you know? *'Sully: 'All in your head! Change your attitude, and you'll be a better fighter overnight. *'Stahl: 'You really think so? Hmm... Wait! Now you're just pushing me around in a different way. *'Sully: 'Except that I'm right. And if you're smart, you'll listen to me. So what do you say? Another round? *'Stahl: 'You're on. And I'm standing my ground this time! A Support *'Sully: 'Oof! ...Yeah, I'll feel that one tomorrow. *'Stahl: 'Heh heh! Stahl the Panther strikes again! Still, I think I finally understand what you were getting at. The right attitude really does make a difference. *'Sully: 'Well, don't think you'll ever be better than me. Because you won't. *'Stahl: 'Ha! I wouldn't dare suggest it. *'Sully: 'But you know the others expect you to show me up someday. *'Stahl: '...Huh? *'Sully: 'It's okay. I'm used to it. *'Stahl: '...Er, Sully? Is everything all right? You're getting weird on me. *'Sully: 'It's just... People look at me and all they see is a damn woman! *'Stahl: 'Um, okay? Not sure where this is coming from, but if I implied-- *'Sully: 'Not you, idiot. You treat me as an equal, and I've always respected that. I just worry that... Well, what happens if you do surpass me someday? People won't think it's because of hard work or skill or any of that. It'll just be another damn man beating a woman to the finish line again. *'Stahl: 'Now who's being wishy-washy? *'Sully: 'Hey! Don't you lecture me, chump! I'll kick you right in the-- *'Stahl: 'Ha ha! Now that's the Sully I know. A mighty Bull in the making! ...Or is it a mewling Sheep? We'd better go another round and find out. *'Sully: 'Oh, I am so going to hand you your lunch in a second. Come on, tough guy! Show me what you're really made of! *'Stahl: 'Eep! M-maybe this was a bad idea... S Support *'Sully: '*Pant, pant* All right! Enough... I...I yield. *Wheeze* Gods, Stahl. You're a damn beast today. *'Stahl: *Pant* It's all thanks to your training, Sully. *'Sully: '''No one made you strong. You were tough to begin with. *'Stahl: So does this mark the end of Sully's reign of terror? *'Sully: '''For today. But there's always tomorrow. *'Stahl: 'I knew you weren't going to give up quietly. You've always worked harder and aspired higher than anyone. You're amazing. *'Sully: 'Yeah, well, I never could've done it without you around. It's easy to keep on the path when you've got someone walking beside you. You're about the best training partner I've ever had. *'Stahl: 'Um, yeah. Well, maybe I could be more than just a...training partner? *'Sully: 'Wait, what are you... Stahl, are you giving me a ring? *'Stahl: 'Yeah. It's a...wedding ring. I'm still more Mouse than Panther most days. But with you at my side, I can become the man and knight I aspire to be. And I want to be there to spur you along, too. ...Not that you need it. *'Sully: 'That's a pretty bold offer, Mr. Mouse. *'Stahl: 'Yeah. I may look confident, but I'm about to soil my good pair of trousers. If it weren't for you, I'd never be able to ask something like this. You're my courage, Sully. *'Sully: 'That's actually very sweet. ...You know what? I accept. We've got a long ways to go, but I'd have no other traveling companion. It's you and me to the end, Stahl. *'Stahl: 'Then here's to the new Bull and Panther! With Miriel With Kellam With Sumia With Lon'qu With Ricken With Gaius With Gregor With Libra With Henry C Support *'Sully: Hey, Henry. *'Henry:' Hi, Sully! Need something? *'Sully:' Just wanted to chat, if you have a second. I'm still not completely sure how we wound up with a Plegian mage in our camp. Er, but don't get me wrong! I'm happy you're slinging spells from our side. *'Henry:' Happy to help! Just point me at the enemy, and I'll curse 'em to gooey bits. Pchew pchew pchew! Nya ha ha! *'Sully:' ...Right. You specialize in that dark-magic stuff, don't you? So, what's the deal? Can you really take an enemy out with just a curse? *'Henry:' Yep! Sure can. Just takes a liiittle bit of time and planning. What about you? Ever curse anybody? *'Sully:' A knight is honor bound to face her enemy in fair and honest combat. I would never resort to such dirty, underhanded means! Hmm... But the enemy might... Say, Henry? I got a favor to ask. I need you to slap a curse on me sometime. No big deal, whatever's easiest. *'Henry:' Absolutely! I'll need a pound of flesh, seven fingernails, and your left kidney. Nya ha ha! I jest. A single hair will do just fine. * Sully: *Pluck* Here ya go. *'Henry:' Yay! I'll start working on this little guy so we can get you all cursed up. *'Sully:' You're awfully sunny for a dark mage. B Support *'Sully:' Mnnngh... Ch-chest...burning! F-fever...rising! C-can't...breathe! *'Henry:' Oh! Oh, oh, oh. It looks like sooomeone got cursed! Yaaay! *'Sully:' Hngh... H-Henry? *'Henry:' Nya ha ha! One tailor-made curse, just as requested. I finally got one to take. And it was no easy task, you big overachiever, you! *'Sully:' C-call it off... P-please... *'Henry:' what, already? *'Sully:' Grkk... HURRY! *'Henry:' You got it. *Mumble, mumble* *hiss* ...All done! *'Sully:' *Cough* Whew... It felt like I was dying. *'Henry:' That's 'cause you WERE! ...You totally still had five or six solid minutes left, though. *'Sully:' The curse was fatal?! *'Henry:' Well, it wasn't going to be at first, but it turns out you've got buckets of willpower. Like I said, none of the little ones took. So I had to bump the stakes up a teensy bit. Hope ya don't mind! *'Sully:' You're crazy! But I'm even crazier for having asked for the damn thing... So wait a second. What do you mean about the first curses not taking? Does that have to do with strength or willpower or something? *'Henry:' Yep yep! That's it, all right. I can curse till I'm blue in the face, but if their will's stronger than mine? Pbbt. *'Sully:' Which means that you were eventually able to overcome my will... Thanks, Henry. I think I've got more training to do than I thought. *'Henry:' Aw, don't fret! You're the toughest nut I ever cracked, and I've cracked a lot. Hey, you wanna go again? I've got the cutest little death altar all set up... *'Sully:' I'll let you know. A Support *'Sully:' Hyaaa! ...HAH! *'Henry:' *Grunt* Yeow! *'Sully:' Oh, crap! Henry! Sorry about that! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you hurt? I didn't see you there. *'Henry:' Aw, shucks. Just a little elbow to the face! No harm done. No sense crying over a bloody nose. Nya ha ha! ...Ooh, blood. *'Sully:' You know, I can't remember seeing you get upset. Not even a little. *'Henry:' I can't remember BEING upset. Folks here are so nice, and even bad guys are pretty great when they splatter. When life gives ya lemons, use 'em to ward off scurvy. That's what I say! *'Sully:' No anger, no frustration, an unusually upbeat attitude... I'm starting to see how you beat me in the willpower department. I've got all kinds of anger and frustration flying around. It's tough to keep 'em in check. *'Henry:' Aw, you're going to make me blush. I'm nothing special. *'Sully:' I think it's your humility that I envy the most, actually. I feel like I'm always in a desperate struggle against my own pride. *'Henry:' Yeah, but you're a knight, right? You kind of HAVE to be prideful. You've got goals and focus and honor and stuff. Can't have that without pride. I think that's super great, myself! I've never had anything like that. *'Sully:' ...Heh. Thanks, Henry. S Support *'Sully:' Grrrah! ...YAH! *'Henry:' Training again? I'll keep my distance this time. *'Sully:' I've got a long ways to go if I hope to stave off your curses. *'Henry:' Does building an iron body make your will stronger too? *'Sully:' Ability honed through training gives me confidence, which in turn grants willpower. At least, that's the plan. *'Henry:' Sounds like a good one to me! *'Sully:' You know, I was really shaken up when you were able to curse me. At first I thought I was just bitter, but I'm not sure anymore. I think there's another reason you always overwhelm me... *'Henry:' Nya ha ha! Guess you better do with a few more reps then, huh? *'Sully:' Ha! An iron will won't help with this. *'Henry:' Aw, Sully. You're getting all mushy on me, aren't you? *'Sully:' No, it's just... Well, yes, actually. Kind of. Look, you're always cheerful and confident, and that appeals to me. All right? *'Henry:' Oh, wow! That's great. Because I think you're pretty special too. So is now a good time to skip on down to the market for a ring? *'Sully:' ...... *'Henry:' Hey, tomorrow works if that's better. Wait, did I say something wrong? *'Sully:' Is there NOTHING that can faze you? I just proposed, and you didn't even flinch. I'll just have to train harder than I thought if I want to get the drop on you. *'Henry:' The fighting kind of training, or the loooooove kind? *'Sully:' Oh, your eyes are gonna bug out when you see what I've got planned. *'Henry:' Really? I made a pegasus knight's eyes do that once. I drew pictures! Wanna see? With Donnel With Lucina (Daughter) With Kjelle (Daughter) C Support *'Sully: '''Phew... That's enough for today. *'Kjelle:' Yes, ma'am! *'Sully: You're good, kid. Good enough to keep me on my toes. *'Kjelle: '''I learned from my mother. *'Sully: 'What, you mean me? Er, I mean, future me? Dammit! I can't wrap my head around all this time-travel business! *'Kjelle: 'You fight just like the mother I knew. ...Which makes sense, I suppose. *'Sully: 'That explains why you're so hard to beat. You know all my moves. Although, wait. There's one thing I don't understand... *'Kjelle: 'What's that? *'Sully: 'You're not great on horseback, are you? How'd that happen? I'd think I would've taught you better. *'Kjelle: 'But you never taught me to ride. *'Sully: 'What? Why not? Did you guys have to eat all the horses or something? *'Kjelle: 'We had horses. What we lacked was talent. Or more specifically, I lacked it. You said I was a lost cause, so I wound up teaching myself. ...Poorly. *'Sully: 'Huh. *'Kjelle: 'So yeah, come to think of it, now's your chance. *'Sully: 'Oh? My chance for what? *'Kjelle: 'To teach me how to ride! I mean, it IS your fault I don't already know. *'Sully: 'MY fault? How is it MY fault? I haven't done anything! I haven't even HAD you yet! *'Kjelle: 'But you will! So come on, what do you say? Please? *'Sully: '...Oh, fine. If you're so damn intent on learning, we'll work it into the regimen. *'Kjelle: 'Perfect! Thanks, Mother. B Support *'Sully: 'All right. That's it for today's training. *'Kjelle: 'Yes, ma'am! Thank you, ma'am! So? Am I any better on horseback? Maybe just a little? *'Sully: '...What do you think? *'Kjelle: 'Not...really? Maybe I really don't have the talent for it. *'Sully: 'Talent is an excuse! You lack practice, not talent. *'Kjelle: 'No... You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I just got frustrated. *'Sully: 'Still, there IS something strange here... *'Kjelle: 'How your own daughter could be such a poor rider? *'Sully: 'No, not that. The fact that future me told you anything different than what I just told you myself. *'Kjelle: 'That it's a matter of practice, not talent? *'Sully: Yeah. I hate that word, "talent." Always have. So why would I ever say you lacked it? *'Kjelle: '''Well, to be fair, you never used the word "talent"... I believe your exact words were "you're not suited for riding." But it's basically the same thing. *'Sully: Hmm... Well I'm sure I wouldn't say it without some reason... *'Kjelle: '''Uh-oh. Does that mean you're going to stop teaching me again? *'Sully: 'I'm not damn quitter! We'll finish what we started or die trying. *'Kjelle: 'Whew! Thanks! *'Sully: 'Still, there's something funny about all of this... A Support *'Sully: 'You have a minute, Kjelle? *'Kjelle: 'Did you need me, Mother? *'Sully: 'Well, I think I figured out why I didn't teach you how to ride in the future. *'Kjelle: 'Oh no! Does this mean you're going to stop giving me lessons? *'Sully: 'Just listen: it takes a special talent to navigate a mount around a battlefield. But it's not the be-all, end-all of combat. Everyone has their own unique skill set. I think I probably wanted you to find your own way to fight. *'Kjelle: 'But why? Riding is a crucial skill. *'Sully: 'Because I'm your mother. *'Kjelle: 'What? *'Sully: 'One tiny slipup can cost a warrior her life out in the field. And if I saw a risk, no matter how small, I'd want to nip it in the bud. *'Kjelle: 'But...you're teaching me now. *'Sully:' '''Well, uh... Look, maybe it took a little bit for the whole maternal thing to sink in. I agreed to teach you without really thinking about it. I acted like I was training a peer more than raising my daughter. ...Make sense? *'Kjelle: 'So your thinking has changed? *'Sully: 'Damn right it has! Spending all this time together, I feel a lot more...motherly. I think that's why I can see where future me was coming from. I would've been older than you, and worried about what you'd do when I was gone. *'Kjelle: 'So you discouraged my riding since you wouldn't always be there to protect me? ...Huh. In other words, you did what you did because you cared about me. *'Sully: 'It's just a guess. I mean, I can't very well go ask future me about it, right? *'Kjelle: 'I suppose that means the end of my lessons. *sigh* It was fun while it lasted. I still think I'd be more effective on horseback, but I guess it's not meant to be. *'Sully: 'Now just a damn minute -- who said anything about giving up? *'Kjelle: 'What? But you just... Aren't you saying you agree with why you stopped teaching me? *'Sully: 'Yeah, maybe, if I was future me! But I'm NOW ME! We're practically the same age here! We can fight side by side for the rest of our lives, girly. *'Kjelle: 'Then you'll keep training me? *'Sully: 'Course I will! I'm sure I'd understand... Er, will understand... Er, whatever! And given we're both so young and fit, there's no excuse not to train hard! Hope you're ready to sweat... *'Kjelle: '...J-just try to be a LITTLE gentle, would you? *'Sully: 'I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LET'S GO, LET'S GO! MOVE IT! *'Kjelle: '''Y-yes, ma'am! With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Stubs